


Glitter and crystals are a boy's best friend

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, jean is stupid and armin is so done, nail making, you ever wonder what your friends are on when you ask them for prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wakes Armin up at FOUR IN THE MORNING with a brilliant idea, which is not so much brilliant as it is sticky and glittery.</p>
<p>Gift for Remmy for saving me of the boredom that is Pericles' Funeral's Speech and Athenian politics in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and crystals are a boy's best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



> On tuesday i was fucking bored and asked remmy to tell me what to write and he said  
> "It's like four AM and Jean wants Armin, his boyfriend, to paint his nails."  
> His actual words from the skype log
> 
> I complied and a few days later, and much suffering with my own nails, which are now fab, I give yall this.

It was a universally known fact Jean did not make his best decisions a 4AM. It is also universally known that Armin job, as the idiot's boyfriend, to stop him from doing said things. But everyone and their mothers knew Armin generally let Jean suffer the consequences.

This was one of those times.

"Armin, do my nails."

" _What?_ "

"Do my nails."

He dropped a bag from the 24H drugstore round the corner in front of Armin.

"I was sleeping." The blond said simply.

"Babe, please." Jean begged. "Make me pretty, okay."

Armin sighed and relented. Yawning, he figured he's do it just so he'd shut up for a while. He fussed in the bag and found fake nails. Oh god.

"Okay, get here, jerk, I'm making you pretty."

Said idiot had already brought a tray to help with the nail making. Armin started lining the bag's contents, which included five different colors of nail polish, crystals, nail filers, glue, nail stickers and top coat. He grabbed the stick and started pushing the cuticles back.

"Are you fucking serious? _Stiletto fake nails_?"

"Oh, shut up, Armin, Jeffree Star looks _fantastic_ with those." Jean flipped him off with the hand Armin wasn't currently pushing the cuticles back.

"Jeffree Star is a drag queen. He's allowed. You are a barista at Starbucks." Armin deadpanned.

"So what? He's still fabulous, and his nails are fantastic. By extension I'd be fab too." Jean shrugged.

"You know, you're gonna regret this tomorrow. Your other hand."

"Nah, I'm not, just file them for idiots."

"Good thing you know that." He shook his head, leaving the stick aside and opening the glue and fake nails pack. "Your other hand."

"Yeah, but think about it a little, long nails are good for _scratching_."

Maybe he didn't mean it, because it was four in the morning, but there was this sexual undertone to that. Armin shook his head; now wasn't the time to think about fucking his boyfriend while he ran fake fingernails on his back. He finished picking sizes for the left hand, trying to get his mind out of it.

"Your other hand."

"Ok, did you do something I didn't see yet?" He lifted his left hand, examining it.

"No, idiot, I'm just trying to pick the fake nail sizes, do adjustments so it'll fit, the works. Things in packs don't always come ready to use." Armin filed a bit off a nail and set it down. "Now what color do you want them? I'm gonna paint the nails before gluing then to your fingers so it doesn't look cheap."

"I want _all five_! Why do you think I bought them?" Jean said excitedly. Way too excitedly for someone who was up at 4AM.

"Like one of the _actual_ nail designs in Jeffree Star's instagram? Are you out of your mind? It's _four in the morning_ , I'm half asleep!"

"He did a thing that didn't have painted stuff! You just glue the shiny stuff on, isn't that right?" Jean whined. Armin glared.

"If there's one thing you learn from being dragged to Girls Night with Mikasa, is that it isn't just 'gluing the shiny stuff on', Jean. But alright, I'm gonna do the thing."

He grabbed Jean's left hand again and started painting the nails, just a fine coat to dry quickly and then glued the nails, putting another coat, slightly thicker, and repeated the process on the other hand.

"Do _not_ shake your hands, or it'll have a shitfuck of bubbles."

Jean sat down straight and still, barely even breathing. Armin quietly separated the silver crystals, happy for the silence.

"So, I glue the flower sticker instead of painting them, right?" He asked, remembering the white and silver stickers on the side.

"Yeah, that's the plan." The taller man says quietly. When Armin raises an eyebrow, he shrugs slowly. "I'm trying not to upset the polish."

Armin rolled his eyes. He went back to work, gluing the crystals in random patterns and on the nails without crystals he glued flowers, and left the ring finger nail without anything.

"Is this okay?" He asks.

Jean lifted one hand, almost jumping in his seat, but it looked like he was still trying not to _upset the polish_.

"It's great! Do the other, do the other, _do the other_!"

And he did, doing a different order of colors and different layouts of crystals, leaving the index finger nail without anything on it.

"Done, you shit. Now I hope you don't bother me for a month after this." Armin yawns. "Now let's go back to sleep, we have..." He looked at the bedside clock which read 5:21. "Two hours to be up and going."

He could see Jean struggling not to smudge the polish, trying to hug him. The blond took the initiative and put his arms around his stupid boyfriend's torso.

"You're the best, babe."

The next morning, Armin woke up to a loud cursing. He thought nothing of it, so he just shrugged and went back to sleep; his own alarm wouldn't ring until half an hour later.

When he stopped by Jean's Starbucks to get his seasonal sakura latte, he found himself unable to do so in a timely manner. The reason? Squealing girls, gushing about Jean. More precisely, over his boyfriend's 4AM bad decision of stiletto nails.

"Hey, darling, I need to get to work!" He complained at the register.

"Hey, sweetie! See, I told you they'd be fab! Sakura latte with a chocolate croissant right away." He punched the order in with the tip of the nails. "It's super easy to get used to them, too! Though I kinda scratched my face this morning!" Jean laughed a bit, and Armin glared, giving him the entire payment solely in change as revenge.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." He eyed the squealing girls while Jean prepared his latte and put his croissant in the oven. "I see you're having fun. Is last night's proposition still on?"

"What proposition-- Oh." Jean's eyes widened and he smirked. "Digging my nails now, aren't you." He put Armin's order on the counter, smirking.

Armin grabbed his latte and pastry and got out of the store. No way he'd let Jean know he won.

**Author's Note:**

> reference for what was in Jean's drugstore bag: https://31.media.tumblr.com/61500b80cfb697af547605a6a4f3cc24/tumblr_n3y7e6z3En1qcfz59o1_500.jpg  
> (yeah my cotton tin is a life)
> 
> kudos and comments are my life force, guys ;u;


End file.
